The present invention pertains to non-sintering epoxy resins prepared by reacting a trihydric phenol with an epihalohydrin.
Triglycidyl ethers of trihydric phenols have been employed in the preparation of laminates. While they have good physical and mechanical properties when cured, they are semi-solid in physical form. In the preparation of semi-conductor integrated circuits, the semi-conductor industry prefers to employ epoxy resins which are non-sintering solids.
The present invention provides the electronics encapsulating industry with products which are solid and non-sintering.